


Alívio (ou torta de maça e anos perdidos)

by spnbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But is beautfull, By a weird way, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Sweet, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnbluecats/pseuds/spnbluecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de acordar num lugar estranho e familiar, Dean encontra Sam e Cas, mas a cena é perfeita demais para ser real, e Dean não pode mais lidar com a situação. Spoiler após 8x23, então você foi avisado. E eu juro juradinho que isso TEM um final feliz. DESTIEL - não gosta, não leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alívio (ou torta de maça e anos perdidos)

 

Ele tinha quase certeza, agora, que era apenas um sonho.  A claridade que se espalhava pelo quarto criava uma atmosfera muito surreal para ser verdade.  O próprio cômodo, claro e leve com suas paredes de um tom lavanda pálido, as cortinas brancas esvoaçando agitadas pela brisa da janela aberta; os lençóis brancos e macios em contato com sua pele nua; a sensação de leveza e plenitude, que ele jamais se lembrava de ter sentido – nada daquilo podia ser real.  Até o cheiro, algo como flores secas e grama fresca, e algo que Dean não conseguia definir, mas que era doce e agradável e familiar, nos travesseiros – sonho, com certeza.  E café e panquecas.

Dean esfregou os olhos e sentou-se rígido na cama. Se aquilo era um sonho, era um muito vívido. Ele sentiu a brisa fria em sua pele, provocando um arrepio no peito nu do caçador, que derivou o olhar em torno de si, atônito.  Ele forçou a mente em busca de lembranças, mas sua cabeça estava em branco.

Girando as pernas preparando para se levantar, ele sentiu seus pés roçarem em um par de chinelos, descansando no lugar exato, e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Era um chinelo artesanal, desgastado e mais uma vez a sensação de familiaridade o atingiu. Aquele era SEU chinelo. Sem pensar muito, ele calçou-os e se levantou. Esse era um sonho diferente dos que ele costumava ter, um agradável, pensou, enquanto olhava ao redor em busca de suas roupas. Sobre uma cadeira no canto oposto, ele viu um roupão tão surrado quanto os chinelos. SEU roupão, e que um confortável, ele vestiu e andou para a porta, enquanto amarrava a faixa em sua cintura.

Abrindo, ele saiu em um corredor curto, com mais duas portas e terminando em uma escada. Na parede, uma foto em tamanho grande e emoldurada do Grand Canion. Dean não pode conter um sorriso. Aquilo era algo que ele colocaria numa parede. Ele continuou até alcançar a escada.

O som de risos o atingiu, assim que desceu o primeiro degrau, e continuou ecoando enquanto ele descia a escada. E se deparou com uma sala ampla, tão clara e fresca quanto o quarto, com duas janelas que se abriam para um jardim e um gramado iluminado pelo sol da manhã, a brisa fria entrando pelas janelas guarnecidas pelas mesmas cortinas leves do quarto. Sobre um sofá, um livro estava aberto, provavelmente para que seu dono não perdesse a página. Num outro, as almofadas estavam em desordem, bem como uma manta enrolada sobre o braço, indicavam que alguém estivera repousando sobre ele.

Além disso, havia uma estante com uma TV, e todos os demais espaços ocupados por uma infinidade de bibelôs, DVDs e livros, além de pequenas velas perfumadas e alguns frascos de bebidas e copos. Dean sorriu para uma pequena estátua de um anjo de mármore, e um pequeno alce de biscuit ao lado de um esquilo de pelúcia.

Na  outra extremidade da sala, uma lareira com sua parte superior repleta de porta retratos chamou sua atenção e ele se aproximou para examinar melhor. O caçador sentiu um nó em seu peito, diante das fotos, algumas de Sam sorridente e saudável ao lado de um Cas igualmente satisfeito, aparentemente no Grand Canion. Outras mostravam Cas numa parada de abastecimento, fazendo uma careta para a câmera ou seu operador. Sam sentado sobre o Impala, em um campo. Dean viu fotos de si mesmo, sob o capô de seu carro, mãos sujas de graxa e sorrindo feito um idiota. Ele e Sam, recostados num balcão de bar, cervejas na mão e erguendo um brinde. Ele e Cas, sentados numa varanda de madeira e olhando conteúdo. O aperto no peito de Dean aumentou, ao ver uma foto em especial, colocada no meio das demais, em lugar de destaque, a foto tirada quando Bobby, Jo e Helen ainda estavam com eles, uma que ele nem sabia que ainda existia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar das lembranças dolorosas que invadiram sua mente, e caminhou determinado em direção a uma porta no outro lado da sala, onde o som das risadas havia recomeçado. Ele parou, a mão na maçaneta, um medo irracional se apossando dele, temendo e desejando ao mesmo tempo encontrar os donos das vozes baixas que ele estava escutando e que lhe bateram forte, fazendo o nó em seu peito voltar com toda a força. Ele respirou fundo e abriu, parando sob o batente da porta numa mistura louca de alívio, felicidade e dor que o deixaram em choque.

A cozinha era tão luminosa quanto o restante da casa, e estava rescendendo a café e alegria num grau que Dean nunca achou possível. Sentados numa pequena mesa posta sob a janela, Dean viu Sam, corado e sorridente, diante de uma pequena pilha de panquecas, e Cas – oh meu Deus, Cas estava usando uma camisa de Dean, uma velha e desgastada camisa do AC/DC que Dean nunca mais tinha usado, falando animadamente com seu irmão e despejando em volta um sorriso de boca inteira, que colocou o coração de Dean numa montanha-russa, um vórtice de afeto e calor e MAIS que Dean não conseguia por um nome.

Dean fez um som como se tivesse engasgado com as emoções que o atingiram, e ambos Sam e Cas viraram para olhar para ele, numa sincronia tal que Dean teve vontade de chorar. Ou rir.

\- Bom dia, luz do sol! Sam disse, um olhar divertido devolvendo a usual saudação de Dean.

Cas apenas corou e sorriu, ele porra corou e o vórtice de que quer que fosse a emoção que estava pondo Dean à beira de uma crise de choro voltou, com mais intensidade, e ele não pode mais lidar com aquilo, sonho ou não. Ele virou sobre os calcanhares e saiu correndo em direção á porta da frente, ignorando as vozes chamando seu nome atrás dele.

 

* * *

 

Dean saiu para uma varanda que ele reconheceu como a da foto com Cas, mas não poupou um segundo olhar sobre a casa, ele correu pelo gramado que se estendia até o que parecia um pequeno bosque e Dean disparou dentro, sentindo os galhos fustigando seu rosto e o chão irregular sob seus pés. Isso provocou uma lembrança muito desagradável de seu tempo no purgatório, à exceção de que tudo isso aqui não podia ser real, não era real. Dean ficou repetindo para si mesmo, enquanto diminuía a velocidade de seus passos, até se deixar cair contra um enorme carvalho. A imagem de Cas, sujo e desgrenhado, agachado à beira do rio, quando ele finalmente encontrou seu anjo no purgatório, puxou de Dean todo o ar que lhe restava, e ele tomou algumas respirações para se recuperar, sentindo a onda de lágrimas que subia a seus olhos e o soluço repleto de dor que se construía em seu peito e ele se permitiu chorar, ele se permitiu sofrer porque – o que diabos – aquilo era uma ilusão, e ele não sabia bem mais se era um sonho muito vívido, veneno de Djin ou qualquer outra porra que algo sobrenatural tinha feito com ele – mas era doloroso demais, porque ele sabia da verdade, ele sabia que Sam estava morrendo, gemendo em seu quarto na Batcave, e Cas provavelmente já estava morto, ou andando por aí desmemoriado como todos os outros anjos que haviam caído, ou refém de Naomi novamente, e aquele cenário bonito e feliz tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso porque suas vidas de merda só tinha lhes dado sofrimento e...

Dean ouviu o som de passos se aproximando dele, cautelosos, e abriu os olhos para se deparar com Cas, parado em frente a ele. Dean enxugou os olhos na manga da camisa e se preparou para se levantar, mas Cas foi mais rápido, segurando o caçador pelos ombros e se abaixando para olhá-lo nos olhos, e Dean perdeu. Qualquer sinal de sofrimento, de dor ou de dúvida varridos da sua mente diante dos olhos azuis pontuados por uma ternura que fez Dean suspirar contra sua vontade e a sensação do toque da mão de Cas em seu rosto espalhando um conforto quente pelo corpo de Dean, e o rosto de Cas, os olhos ainda fixos em Dean daquele jeito que parecia que ele podia ver a alma do caçador e o rosto de Cas se aproximando e oh doce Jesus! Dean sentiu o toque incerto dos lábios rachados do anjo sobre os seus, e ele congelou. Cas se afastou com uma expressão assustada e mágoa e então a realização bateu em Dean com violência. O quarto claro, a cama grande e o cheiro doce e familiar nos travesseiros, a camisa de Dean que o anjo ainda estava usando, as bochechas coradas apenas de ver Dean, e foda-se que isso fez o peito do caçador quase explodir. Sem se permitir um segundo pensamento e pouco ligando para o que era aquilo tudo, não se importando que ele estivesse morrendo jogado num canto qualquer envenenado por um Djin – ele apenas estendeu a mão para a nuca de Cas e pressionou os lábios contra ele, todo necessidade e urgência e ele ouviu um pequeno som vindo do seu anjo e aumentou o ritmo do beijo, aprofundando a língua nos lábios de Cas e provando o sabor da boca dele, algo ainda etéreo e menta e café e _Cas._

Ele se ergueu sobre os calcanhares e puxou o corpo de Cas contra o seu, as mãos segurando firme como se o anjo pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento, e ele se inclinou sobre ele, fazendo Cas para se deitar sobre as folhas secas no chão, colocando-se sobre ele, sem quebrar o beijo, e as mãos de Cas começaram a se mover sobre Dean e ele só precisava que aquilo nunca acabasse, que ele nunca tivesse que deixar os lábios rachados que cediam sob sua língua e...

Uma coisa que Dean sempre podia contar era com Sam chegando no mais inoportuno momento, e ilusão ou veneno de Djin, isso nunca muda.

Dean ergueu os olhos para ver Sam parado, olhando um pouco envergonhado para a dupla, mas ainda assim um sorriso pousava nos lábios do irmão mais novo de Dean.

\- Errr... Caras? Está tudo bem?

Cas se adiantou em responder:

\- Eu não sei, Sam. Dean?

O caçador olhou para o rosto do anjo, seus olhos suplicantes e ansiosos focados nos olhos de Dean e ele não sabia o que fazer. Não estava tudo bem, mas estava, e isso o confundiu que o inferno! Como ele ia saber?

Dean se desembaraçou de Cas e começou a se levantar, segurando a mão do anjo, em parte para ajuda-lo a se levantar e ao mesmo tempo como que para garantir que ele não ia sumir dele, poof-se em outro lugar como ele costumava fazer.

Dean esfregou a nuca, tentando encontrar as palavras certas enquanto os outros dois olhavam para ele em expectativa. Bem, puxar o curativo de uma só vez, era como ele sempre fazia,

\- Eu não sei, Cas. Eu só acordei e não sei onde isso é e o que está acontecendo.

As sobrancelhas de Sam se ergueram quase até se unir ao couro cabeludo e os olhos de Cas se arregalaram e Dean poderia ter rido, se tudo aquilo não fosse tão estranho.

\- Eu disse a você, Cas, aquele feitiço estava errado...

\- Eu não sei, Sammy, eu tinha certeza de que as palavras estavam corretas. Será que nós nos esquecemos de algum ingrediente importante?

Feitiço? Cas chamando Sam de Sammy? Dizer que Dean estava numa perda, era eufemismo.

\- Ei, caras? Eu estou aqui, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Dois pares de olhos de cachorrinho se viraram para o caçador e ele quis chorar, cara, a sério, porque aquilo era mais do que ele podia lidar. Ele sentiu que se eles pedissem para ele ir buscar um sorvete de limão para eles agora, numa lanchonete no meio do Inferno, ele apenas teria perguntado sobre as coberturas e descido de volta lá sem pestanejar.

Sam parecia em dúvida, mas disse:

\- Do que você se lembra? Quer dizer, quando você entrou na cozinha você olhou para nós como se fossemos alienígenas ou algo assim.

Dean sentiu uma escalada de dor novamente em seu peito, lembrando de Sam definhando pelos ensaios para fechar os portões do Inferno, e a imagem de anjos e sua asas queimando caindo do céu e pensar que Cas estava morto.

\- Eu não sei, Sammy, era a noite do último ensaio e a merda tinha batido direto no ventilador, você sabe? E eu dirigi como um louco a noite toda e você estava mal e eu estava sentado numa cadeira no seu quarto na Batcave e adormeci, eu acho?

O rosto de Cas mudou em uma profunda tristeza, e Dean sentiu seu coração apertar. Era claro que o anjo estava sofrendo, talvez a lembrança da queda. Mas ele não teve tempo para pensar nisso, porque Sam voltou a falar:

\- Cara, isso foi há dois anos! Cas, nós temos que consertar o feitiço, é óbvio que nós esquecemos alguma coisa...

\- Espera aí, Sammy, que feitiço?

Dessa vez, foi Cas que pareceu constrangido e pesando as palavras, ele olhou novamente para Dean, as bochechas vermelhas e porra adorável! O caçador pensou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

\- Dean, nós estávamos em uma caçada, ontem à noite, e a bruxa conjurou uma maldição em você – que nós teríamos sido mais cuidadosos e tentado fazê-la desfazer o feitiço, mas ele começou a torcer Sammy e eu não pensei, eu só a atingi, eu queria salvá-lo, Dean, ele parecia estar com tanta dor...

Sam passou o braço em torno de Cas e o abraçou, causando uma onda de ciúmes que colocou Dean suspenso por um momento, mas o anjo estava chorando e o ciúme de Dean foi substituído pela realização de que Sam e Cas pareciam ter se tornado muito amigos, e isso era incrível, ele se lembrou de como ambos estavam à vontade no café da manhã e nas fotos e o caçador teve que segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair novamente, porque Sam se afastou de Cas, que aparentemente tinha sido consolado pelo abraço do alce que ele tinha como irmão, e estava se concentrando no feitiço que eles tinham feito para salvar Dean.

O que significa que Dean passou os próximos vinte minutos assistindo Sam e Cas em modo geek discutindo as propriedades de cada ingrediente usado e as diversas possibilidades de entonação das palavras em fosse qual fosse a língua que eles haviam falado, e foi aí que Dean teve uma epifania: aquilo tudo não era um sonho. Não veneno de Djin, não ilusão sobrenatural. Aquilo, a casa, o quarto compartilhado com Cas, a alegria das fotos, o cheiro de café e os chinelos desgastados e o roupão que Dean se deu conta de ainda estar usando – aquilo tudo era real.

Essa era a vida dele agora.

Cas estava com ele agora.

Seu irmão estava bem, saudável.

Cara, ele precisava lembrar-se de como aquilo tinha acontecido.

Ele deixou sua epifania de lado por um instante e se concentrou no que estava sendo dito pelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, ali parados diante um do outro e com uma expressão pensativa quase idêntica, apenas Cas estava com a cabeça inclinada da maneira adorável de sempre e Dean apenas deu um passo adiante e beijou Cas. O anjo sorriu e olhou para Dean, que sorriu de volta. Sam olhou como se dissesse: “Cara, sério?”. Dean deu de ombros.

\- Certo, isso tudo é uma merda, e vocês vão descobrir o que deu de errado e devolver minhas memórias, então podemos apenas entrar e tomar café? Porque aquelas panquecas pareciam incríveis, caras!    

Cas estava agora vermelho até as orelhas, e disse numa voz suave, parecendo muito tímido e foda bonito.

\- Eu posso ter feito uma torta, também, você sabe...

Porra, Dean pensou, que eu amo o cara!

E se ele deu um olhar “cai fora” para Sam e recebeu a bichface #16 em troca, ele não se importou, porque um minuto depois ele estava contra a árvore enquanto Cas sugava a vida de sua garganta e tateava seu corpo meio despido pelo roupão e foda-se! Dean tinha apenas que dizer, ele não sabia se ele tinha feito, então ele se aproximou da orelha de Cas, dando uma pequena mordida no lóbulo antes de dizer:

\- Cas? Eu não sei, já que não me lembro de um tempo – mas eu quero te dizer isso, Cas, eu tipo que te amo...

E se Cas olhou para ele como se tivesse encontrado o caminho de volta para o céu e começou a beijar seu caçador como se pretendesse devorá-lo, Dean também estava bem com isso.

Mas as panquecas pareciam deliciosas, e seu estômago começou a roncar, então ele apenas pegou seu anjo pela mão e caminhou de volta para a casa.

 

* * *

 

 

No final da tarde, eles repetiram o feitiço e Dean foi de repente assaltado por uma onda de memórias, todas ao mesmo tempo e que aquilo ia lhe dar uma dor de cabeça. Ele se lembrou de Kevin sacudindo o telefone para ele, na mesma noite da queda dos anjos, e de ouvir a voz de Cas ao telefone e pegar o Impala e ir busca-lo. Lembrou dos primeiros dias, a confusão e luta que se seguiu como Crowley derrotou Abadon, enquanto os anjos caídos começaram a recuperar a memória e foram atrás de suas Graças que haviam caído na terra também, e de uma noite louca onde apenas uma grande explosão se viu no Céu – e eles sabiam que Metatron tinha ido, vencido pelos anjos, que voltaram para o céu, aparentemente sem nenhuma vontade de pisar novamente na Terra. Ele se lembrou de abraçar um Cas inconsolável, que tinha ficado pra trás já que sua Graça tinha sido consumida pelo feitiço de Metatron.

Ele se lembrou de encontrar Crowley sorrindo encostado no Impala, algum tempo depois, e de ouvir que ele estava de volta ao comando do Inferno – mas o ritual de cura que Sam havia feito tinha modificado o cara radicalmente, e ele apenas veio avisar que estava fechando os portões por conta própria, apenas administrar o Inferno porque não havia lugar para ele na Terra e alguém tinha que ficar de olho lá embaixo, não é, meninos? Ele riu e desapareceu.

Ele se lembrou de Sam se recuperando e Charlie e Castiel se conhecendo e Kevin voltando para a faculdade e foda incríveis almoços de domingo com todos eles e Garth, que havia reaparecido, e de encontrar a escritura dessa casa nos arquivos dos Homens das Letras e de restaurar a casa, entre uma caçada ocasional e outra, porque ainda havia monstros lá fora, embora tudo estava sendo bem mais simples, alguns sal e queima e balas de prata. Ele se lembrou de convencer Cas a ajudar na pintura da casa e do ex-anjo cheio de respingos de tinta e de correr seus dedos no cabelo bagunçado do amigo e de beija-lo – e tudo que aconteceu em seguida, e ele sentiu que estava vermelho tomate porque Sam e Cas estavam olhando para ele, ainda sentado no meio do sigilo desenhado no chão e ansiosos para descobrir se tinha dado certo dessa vez.

Dean pigarreou e levantou-se, olhando para o chão. Quando ele conseguiu recuperar a capacidade de falar, ele ergueu os olhos.

\- Certo, eu me lembro de tudo, eu acho.

O que valeu um abraço duplo, não que Dean estava reclamando. Ele ficou lá, abraçando seu irmão e seu anjo, sentindo completo pela primeira vez na vida. Até que Cas se afastou um pouco alarmado, olhan do entre Sam e Dean.

\- Oh, eu esqueci do almoço amanhã! Charlie ligou ontem e disse que vai passar para buscar Kev e Garth e eles devem estar aqui às oito! E nós não fizemos nada ainda - Cas disse, disparando para a cozinha. – Eu preciso adiantar as coisas, Sam, você...

\- Deixa, eu vou às compras – Sam disse, olhando para Dean, enquanto pegava as chaves e saía pela porta sorrindo como um bobo.

Quando Dean ouviu o som do motor de afastando, ele caminhou até a cozinha e viu Cas abrindo os armários com uma expressão confusa tão típica dele que o caçador não resistiu.  Ele foi até Cas e o enlaçou pela cintura, empurrando o anjo contra o balcão e correndo a língua pelo pescoço alvo e macio. Ele sentiu Cas derreter-se contra ele e sorriu.

\- Você sabe, Cas – ele começou, entre uma mordiscada na dobra do pescoço do outro e uma lambida em sua mandíbula – eu não tive tempo de olhar bem para nosso quarto, mais cedo...

Cas riu, aparentemente sabendo onde Dean queria chegar.

\- Então, e algumas lembranças não estão muito claras, e eu pensei que você talvez pudesse me ajuda?

O anjo não disse nada, apenas pegou Dean pela mão e começou a caminhar para as escadas.

E se Dean permaneceu com um sorriso congelado no rosto durante todo o tempo até muito tarde no outro dia, quando todos já tinham ido embora e eram só ele e Cas, sentados na varanda e olhando as estrelas, que tinha demais?

Ele tinha Sam. Ele tinha Cas. Ele tinha seus amigos, num dia lindo de domingo.

Ele tinha até torta de maçã, e a vida nunca pareceu tão boa, nem o mundo tão bonito...

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Desculpe, eu tentei fazer uma angst, eu juro. Mas eu só consigo fazer fluffs, ao que parece, e POV de Dean. Tudo bem, eu vou continuar tentando.
> 
> Além de tudo, e Yahoo! comprou o Tumblr. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu me lembro do Flickr. Tenho a impressão de que vamos ter que ancorar nossos navios em outro porto, porque a política de direitos autorais do Yahoo é uma puta.
> 
> Eu não posso mais, sinto muito. Eu quero só sentar e chorar até outubro.


End file.
